Niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli!
by fanka77
Summary: Chora, Bones? Nie martw się! Tatko Boothie cię wyleczy!


- Niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli!- jęknęła Brennan, po raz trzeci tego ranka opróżniając żołądek i wlokąc się z powrotem do swojego wielkiego łóżka.

Jej pościel była skotłowana i mokra od potu, ale Tempe nie miała siły, by ją zmienić. Nie miała siły nawet, by założyć świeżą piżamę, choć ta, którą miała na sobie, była równie przepocona, co cała reszta. Ta grypa zupełnie ją dobiła…

Jej żołądek nie przyjmował żadnych płynów ani pokarmów, jej ciało drżało z gorączki i wyjałowienia po mdłościach, a mięśnie i stawy, pulsowały dojmującym bólem.

- Umieram!- zapiała cichutko, swoim rozpalonym gardłem, wydmuchując głośno zapchany nos. Jedyne, czego teraz chciała, to zamknąć oczy i przespać całą tę przeklętą infekcję, a potem obudzić się i stwierdzić, że to był tylko koszmarny sen. Niestety… Prawda była taka, że nawet w najgorszym śnie nie bolało tak bardzo, jak teraz i nie było jej tak zimno, jak teraz.

Dzwoniąc zębami, podciągnęła kołdrę pod samą brodę i próbowała się ogrzać, ale poniosła totalną klęskę i zrezygnowana, nareszcie się poddała…

- Jestem gotowa, kostucho!- mruknęła.- Zabierz mnie teraz i miejmy to z głowy!- dokończyła z dramatyczną miną, nieświadoma, że nie jest już sama w swojej sypialni.

- Awww… Bones! Teraz to już przegięłaś!- usłyszała pełen humoru głos swojego przystojnego partnera, Agenta Specjalnego FBI, Seeley'a Bootha.- Oburza mnie myśl, że uważasz mnie za kostuchę i to z taką aparycją!- żartował.- Poza tym, w takim stanie nie zamierzam zabierać cię gdziekolwiek!- dodał, podchodząc bliżej i dotykając jej czoła. Było gorące, jak rozpalony węgielek…- Jezu! Dziewczyno! Gdzieś ty się tak załatwiła!- zapytał zmartwiony nie na żarty.

- Booth?...- jęknęła.- Co ty tutaj robisz?...- mruknęła półprzytomnie.- Jak wszedłeś?

- Wpuściłem się, Bones…- odparł, szukając na jej nocnym stoliku termometru, by ustalić, jak wysoką ma gorączkę. Jeśli będzie źle, owszem, zabierze ją, ale do szpitala…- Nie odbierałaś telefonów i nie zjawiłaś się w pracy, choć w sobotę zwykle jeszcze jesteś w biurze, więc zacząłem się martwić i przyjechałem.- tłumaczył, umiejscawiając termometr pod jej pachą.- Poza tym, dałaś mi klucz, zapomniałaś?- spytał delikatnie.

- W tej chwili ledwie pamiętam, jak się nazywam, Booth, więc…- próbowała mówić, ale nagły atak kaszlu jej to uniemożliwił.

- Spokojnie, Temperance…- powiedział, odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy. - Nic nie mów… Zajmę się tobą, ok.?- zaproponował łagodnie i sprawdził odczyt. – 39 i pięć kresek…- mruknął. Nie było tragicznie, ale dobrze też nie…- Jesteś odwodniona, Bones. Musisz się napić...- zaordynował.-… a potem zajmiemy się resztą tego bałaganu.

- Próbowałam pić, Booth, ale wszystko zwracam…- zapiała słabo.

- Bo nie wiesz, skarbie, jak się do tego zabrać!- stwierdził przekornie.- Pozwól się tym zająć profesjonaliście!- zachichotał, by trochę ją rozruszać.- Tatko Boothie cię wyleczy!

- Nie jesteś lekarzem…- mruknęła.

- Ale mam ośmioletniego syna, który tak się składa, lubi się przeziębiać. Uwierz mi, mam wprawę, Bones.- dodał stanowczo.- Zaczekaj, zaraz wracam…- powiedział i zniknął w jej kuchni, by nastawić wodę na herbatę. Potem zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i skierował się w stronę jej sypialni, gdzie Tempe właśnie po raz kolejny zrywała się do sesji nad toaletą.

Podczas, kiedy ona leżała z głową na klozecie, wypluwając wnętrzności, Seeley skorzystał z okazji i szybko zmienił jej pościel oraz znalazł czystą i co ważniejsze, suchą piżamę, po czym bezceremonialnie wpakował się do jej łazienki.

- Co ty tu robisz?...- obruszyła się na początku Brennan. Nie chciała, by widział ja „haftującą" dalej, niż sięga wzrok.- Idź sobie…

- Żadne takie, Bones!- odparował i zaczął przygotowywać jej kąpiel.- Odświeżysz się, zmienisz ubranie i wrócisz zaraz do łóżka, a ja przyniosę ci herbatę.- nakazał stanowczo.

- Tak, mamusiu…- mruknęła sarkastycznie, płucząc usta płynem, który jej podał.

- Jesteśmy złośliwi, jak widzę…- zauważył zaczepnie.- Złość piękności szkodzi, Bones!- zachichotał.

- Nie widzę tu żadnej piękności…- jęknęła, patrząc w lustro.-… tylko jakiś postrach kotów…

- Nie zgadzam się z tobą…- uśmiechnął się łagodnie Booth.-… ale to nie jest czas na taką rozmowę. Wykąp się i wracaj do łóżka. Pogadamy za chwilę…- dorzucił, zostawiając jej ręczniki i piżamę i zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Wołaj, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować!- dodał z oddali.

- Typowy samiec alfa!- mruknęła, ale posłusznie zaczęła ściągać z siebie przepocone ubranie i po chwili zanurzyła się w ciepłej kąpieli.

Musiała przyznać, że miał rację. Jej ciało odczuło błogą ulgę, szczególnie, że użył aromatycznych soli do kąpieli, których zapach ułatwiał jej oddychanie. Jakkolwiek jednak cieszyła się z doznania, wiedziała, że nie może długo pozostawać w wodzie, więc szybko umyła włosy, osuszyła się i ubrana w ciepłą, flanelową piżamę, wróciła do pachnącego świeżością łóżka, w duszy dziękując Boothowi, że się u niej pojawił. Teraz nie tylko pachniała, jak człowiek, ale jeszcze było jej ciepło i przyjemnie.- _On naprawdę się na tym zna…_- pomyślała z podziwem…

Kiedy wszedł z powrotem do sypialni, była świeża i wyglądała nieco lepiej, choć nadal była blada i rozpalona.

- Nie powinnaś była moczyć włosów.- powiedział cicho, patrząc na mokre sploty, spływające na jej ramiona, a później bez skrępowania odszukał jej suszarkę i starannie wysuszył każde pasmo z osobna.

Nie wiedziała czy to na skutek choroby, czy tych innych, dziwacznych uczuć, które w niej wywoływał, ale bezwolnie poddawała się jego zabiegom i nie wspomniała nawet słowem o jego archaicznej, męskiej nadopiekuńczości. Było jej taaaak przyjemnie…

- Już lepiej!- wyszczerzył się, gdy skończył, po czym sięgnął po kubek z gorącą herbatą i podał zarumienionej dziewczynie.- Powoli, Bones. Małymi łyczkami…- instruował.- Po każdym łyku odczekaj chwilę, by żołądek się przyzwyczaił…

- Ewww… Jest gorzka!- mruknęła.

- I o to chodzi.- skwitował.- Słodzona byłaby zbyt ciężka dla osłabionego żołądka. Gdy już cię trochę nawodnimy i coś zjesz, wtedy pomyślimy o słodzonej.- mówił.- Tymczasem powoli wypij tę, którą masz, a ja skoczę po zakupy, bo znów masz pustynię w lodówce.-stwierdził wesoło.

- To niemożliwe…- wychrypiała.- W lodówce nie może być pustynia, bo tam jest za zimno. Pustynia jest gorąca, wiesz?…- dodała na wpół logicznie, na wpół mamrocząc od gorączki.

- Yeah, yeah, Bones…- zachichotał, zabierając kubek z jej rąk i zmuszając, by się położyła.- Zdrzemnij się teraz, a ja zaraz wracam…- powiedział, szczelnie otulając ją metodą „na naleśnika", którą zawsze stosował w przypadku Parkera, a kiedy posłusznie zamknęła oczy i zaczęła zasypiać, pochylił się, cmoknął ją w czoło i wyszeptał:- Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie…

Odpowiedziało mu donośne chrapanie…

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, wstał i kilka minut potem cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi jej apartamentu.

Godzinę później wrócił obładowany zakupami i lekami na przeziębienie, które poleciła mu znajoma farmaceutka i z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że leżała dokładnie w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej ją zostawił.

- _Czyli nie było wycieczki do toalety!-_ pomyślał usatysfakcjonowany, że jego terapia przynosiła efekty. Skoro opanowali już mdłości, a jej ciało łaskawie zaczęło przyjmować płyny, mógł działać dalej…

Szybko i z wprawą nastawił bulion warzywny, a potem rozpakował resztę zakupów i zajął się sprzątaniem nieco „nieuporządkowanego" mieszkania partnerki, po którym walały się zużyte chusteczki do nosa i jakieś podejrzanie wyglądające resztki jedzenia, które, sądząc po zapachu, miały już ze dwa dni… Z wyglądu apartamentu wywnioskował, że musiała się rozchorować co najmniej dwa dni wcześniej i nieco się zirytował, że ukrywała to nie tylko przed nim, ale też przed Angelą. Gdyby wiedzieli wcześniej, mogliby nie dopuścić do aż takiego nasilenia objawów, ale z drugiej strony, to przecież była Bones- pani „M-O-G-Ę-T-O-Z-R-O-B-I-Ć-S-A-M-A", więc nie powinien być zdziwiony… Na szczęście jednak, przybył w samą porę, by uchronić ją przed hospitalizacją i ta jedna myśl go pocieszała.

Ogarnąwszy z grubsza salon i kuchnię, poszedł sprawdzić, jak się czuła. Nadal smacznie spała, a kiedy przyłożył swą dłoń do jej czoła, z ulgą stwierdził, że gorączka chyba opadała.

- Bardzo ładnie!- mruknął ukontentowany i już miał wracać do kuchni, gdy jego uwagę zwróciło ciche westchnienie…

- Booth… Jesteś taki gorący…- wyszeptała przez sen.- … seksowny…

Chyba nigdy w życiu nie miał na twarzy szerszego i równie głupawego uśmiechu, co w tym momencie. Jego mądra, piękna i niesamowicie pociągająca ( nie tylko nosem) partnerka śniła o nim, a jej sen najwyraźniej miał podtekst erotyczny! Marzył o tym latami, ale nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś tego dożyje!

- _Bones, Bones, Bones…_- pomyślał wniebowzięty.- _Jak widzę, nie jestem odosobniony w podobnych marzeniach! Teraz muszę tylko sprawić, byś powiedziała to w pełni świadomie i na głos! -_ O tak!- zachichotał cicho. Teraz, gdy już wiedział, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione, zamierzał doprowadzić wszystko do słodkiego finału…

Brennan spała jeszcze dobrą godzinę, zanim obudziła się wypoczęta i … głodna. Z wdzięcznością zjadła bulion i krakersy, które dla niej przyniósł, a jej radość jeszcze wzrosła, gdy nie odpokutowała posiłku w toalecie. Czuła się znacznie lepiej, tym nie mniej Seeley nalegał, by wzięła leki i pozostała w łóżku co najmniej do następnego dnia. Przez ten cały czas dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa dbając, by piła i jadła, a noc spędził na jej kanapie w razie, gdyby jej stan, nie daj Boże, się pogorszył. Nic takiego jednak się nie wydarzyło i Tempe dobrzała w oczach. Powoli odzyskiwała normalny kolor skóry, cienie pod jej oczami stawały się coraz jaśniejsze, a i katar nieco odpuścił. Zdrowiała…

Kiedy nie spała, nie jadła i nie piła, oglądali razem stare filmy na jej laptopie, bo nadal nie miała telewizora i rozmawiali, jednak Booth ani razu nie wspomniał o tym, co usłyszał w jej sypialni. Nie chciał jej wystraszyć, ani zawstydzać. Jeśli chciał z nią być, musiał być cierpliwy, a jako wyszkolony snajper, cierpliwy był na pewno…

Gdy późnym, niedzielnym wieczorem, wreszcie wracał do siebie, podziękowała mu całusem w policzek i zapytała, jak może się zrewanżować za jego troskliwą opiekę. Odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy…

- Kiedy całkowicie wyzdrowiejesz, zjemy razem kolację.- powiedział, a potem dodał:- I włożysz tę małą czarną, którą ci kupiłem, Roxie…- mrugnął.

- Wszystko dla mojego faceta, Tony!- odparła, jak wtedy, w Vegas.

- Trzymam cię za słowo, skarbie. Trzymam cię za słowo!- stwierdził, po czym pomachał jej na „do widzenia" i zniknął w mrokach nocy…

KONIEC


End file.
